Automatic transmission systems in vehicles automatically switch to a higher gear as the vehicle speed increases. However, there are times when the automatic transmission shifts to a higher gear at an undesirable time and location. When the driver is driving on a winding or curving road, it is undesirable to upshift to the top gear, or one of the top gears, the automatic transmission. As such, there exists a need in the art to provide an apparatus in control system to detect winding road situations and to prevent automatic upshift to a higher gear during these winding road conditions.